Extra
Were you looking for the Custom Night from the first and second game? FNaF3 = The Extra menu is a menu in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It is unlocked once the player has completed Night 5. Animatronics Being the first option in the Extra menu, this option allows the player to view all of the animatronics (except Phantom Mangle, who is not listed). This option is unlocked when the player completes Night 5. Minigames Making their second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are now Minigames that the player can find and then play. However, they can play them again whenever they like, whereas they entered a Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 randomly after dying, obviously, in order to play them. This is unlocked when the player gets the Good Ending. The player can play a minigame by scrolling through the options and clicking 'Play Game', with an example on the right. The minigames which are played after night completion and the 'Happiest Day' minigame are not included. Jumpscares The Jumpscares option allows the player to view all the jumpscares of both Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics, excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet, as they have no actual jumpscares. This is unlocked after they complete Nightmare (Night 6). Cheats The last option in the Extra menu, this option allows the player to tweak their gameplay by enabling certain cheats to make the game easier or harder. Because of this, it can be considered a replacement of the traditional Custom Night. This is unlocked with when the player gets all three stars (due to the fact that the player can get the Good Ending before beating Nightmare mode). Fast Nights When this option is checked, the nights would go much faster and, by extension, much easier to complete. Each hour is about 29 seconds, now making a night about 2 minutes and 53 seconds (rather than the usual 5 minutes and 48 seconds), the shortest night length in the series, even shorter than the first game's mobile version (Tested on Version 1.03). Radar The Radar cheat will, when checked, allow the player to see where Springtrap is, allowing the player to hold him back easier or find him easier when a system fails. A white dot with a red outline will be marked on the CAM where Springtrap is located. If Springtrap moves, this dot moves with him to the next CAM. Whenever the player experiences the "Multiple Springtraps" hallucination, the radar will point out the real one. This option is very similar to Cheat Mode from the Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's. Aggressive This cheat will make Springtrap much more aggressive, therefore it is the only cheat that makes the game more difficult. With this cheat and Nightmare combined, the player is theoretically simulating the highest Custom Night difficulty in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. As of version 1.03, completing Nightmare Mode with only this cheat enabled will also reward the player with a fourth star on the main menu. No Errors When this cheat is checked, none of the systems will produce any errors and fail, and the player will not have to use the Maintenance Panel at any time, making the night focused on finding Springtrap and getting him as far away as possible. This also means that the player can stare at him for a long time when he is outside the window or door at a very early time, and Springtrap will still not be able to get the player (unless they open the Maintenance Panel or Monitor). However, phantom animatronics, specifically Phantom Freddy, can still jumpscare the player. Trivia *Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic in the game to not appear on the Extra menu. This is likely due to the fact that no "complete" images of Phantom Mangle exist; its appearance in The Office is only a disembodied head, and its appearance on CAM 04 is drastically cropped. *The "Happiest Day" minigame is the only extra minigame which doesn't appear in the Extra Menu. *In the mobile version, the Extra Menu doesn't feature minigames and jumpscares. * In a comment on the YouTuber Markiplier's video in which he beat Nightmare with the Aggressive cheat enabled, Scott Cawthon stated that he did not know if the mode was possible. He later added a fourth star for beating the night. |-|FNaF4 = The menu returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Like the third game, the menu can only be unlocked if the player has completed Night 5. However, unlike in the third game, the player can view everything expect minigames without having to do certain tasks. Animatronics Upon beating Night 5, the first six nightmare animatronics are unlocked for a full view. Nightmare's full body view is unlocked by completing Nightmare mode. Making Foxy Upon beating Night 5, a progressive gallery of the making of Nightmare Foxy is unlocked for viewing. Making Fredbear Upon beating Night 6, a progressive gallery of the making of Nightmare Fredbear is unlocked for viewing. Jumpscares The jumpscares menu functions the same way as in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Upon beating Night 6, the Jumpscares for all the animatronics are unlocked for viewing, save for Nightmare, Nightmarionne (from the Halloween Edition only), Nightmare Bonnies bedroom jumpscare, and Nightmare Freddys bedroom jumpscare. Minigames Fun with Plushtrap Upon beating Night 6, the minigame Fun with Plushtrap is unlocked to be played freely. Fun with Balloon Boy This minigame is unlocked after beating Night 8. :For more information, see the Minigames (FNaF4) page. Nightmare Nightmare mode can be unlocked by completing Night 6. :For more information, see the Nightmare mode page. 20/20/20/20 The infamous 20/20/20/20 mode returns. To access this end-all difficulty, the player must first have beaten Nightmare mode. Then, in the Extra menu, they must type "20202020" (without quotation marks). The option for Nightmare will change to say 20/20/20/20. This mode functions the exact same as Nightmare mode, just with a more aggressive AI. Thus, similar strategies may be applied. Completion of this mode rewards the player with a fourth star on the main menu screen and unlocks the Cheats and Challenges menus in the Extras. After completion, 20/20/20/20 is no longer accessible. Cheats After completing 20/20/20/20, the Cheats menu is unlocked. It was featured in the Halloween update. There are three different cheats that can be activated: *'House Map' - Grants a map of the house in the top-right corner of the screen with indicators for each animatronic. *'Fast Nights' - Speeds up each night for faster completion (it will take 30 seconds for an hour to pass, so each night with this cheat enabled will take 3 minutes to complete). *'Danger Indicator' - Flashes a warning icon if an animatronic is at a door when standing at it. Challenges This feature has arrived with the Halloween update. *'Blind Mode' - The screen is completely black and there is no time indicator to show what the time is at until the player is either jumpscared or completes the night. While active, this will also hide the House Map and Danger Indicator cheats, even if they're active. *'Mad Freddy' - Makes Nightmare Freddy more active. *'Insta-Foxy' - Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle is already in the closet at the start of the night. *'All Nightmare' - Every night will have Nightmare/Nightmarionne appear for the whole night. Four stars can be obtained if Nightmare is completed with any of the four challenges active. A fifth star can be obtained if Nightmare is beaten with the challenges "Mad Freddy", "Insta-Foxy" and "Blind Mode" active. A sixth star can be obtained if Nightmare is beaten with the challenges "All Nightmare" and "Blind Mode" are active. Strategies *'Mad Freddy' - With this challenge the main threat is Nightmare Freddy. After checking either the Left Hall or the Right Hall it is recommended that the player should check the Bed and get rid of all the Freddles. Also, to make the Night easier Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle should be kept out for as long as possible. At 4 AM Nightmare/Nightmarionne replaces all the other animatronics. *'Insta-Foxy' - In this challenge Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle is in the closet from the start of the Night. Upon starting the Night the player should instantly go to the closet and hold the door shut till either animatronic is on their second stage in the closet (the one just before either one is a plushy.) *'All Nightmare' - Nightmare/Nightmarionne will be the only active animatronic for the entire Night. Listen for sound cues and instantly shut the door when either animatronic stops moving. The player should use the same strategy for dealing with said animatronic at 4 AM normally. *'Blind Mode' - In this mode the screen is black and nothing can be seen. The player should listen for sound cues and keep track with where they are at all time. Since the player cannot see anything it is impossible to know what stage Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle is in when they enter the closet so holding the doors shut for around 6 seconds should be enough. *'Mad Freddy, Insta Foxy and Blind Mode' - This is possibly the hardest challenge in the game. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy/Mangle should be the main priority. Follow the same strategies that were used for the individual challenges. Also, this is somewhat harder on the Halloween edition as Nightmare Mangle's static can make listening for audio cues harder. *'All Nightmare and Blind Mode' - Follow the same strategy as used in All Nightmare mode. Since the player can't see anything this could make the Night harder. However, since only one animatronic is active this challenge it may be easier for the player to complete. Only shine the Flashlight when Nightmare/Nightmarionne's laugh is heard to tell whether they are in the room via their static sound. Trivia *This is the only area in which Nightmare can be seen in a different position than Nightmare Fredbear. *Only two nightmare animatronics: Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Fredbear are available for the progressive gallery making of. *When activating "House Map", Nightmare Freddy is not seen anywhere in the map. This is most likely because Nightmare Freddy only appears when performing either of his jumpscares. |-|FNaF: SL= The menu makes its third appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Like the third and fourth games, the menu can only be unlocked if the player has completed Night 5. Animatronics Like the previous two games, the Extra shows all of the animatronics, some in which, show more than one character. Ennard is not unlocked until after they complete the Fake Ending. Making Baby Making Freddy Making Foxy Blueprint Blueprints show wireframe of the main four animatronics, as well as different angles of rooms. These blueprints act as screens the player may encounter when traveling into different rooms. Once the player finds one, it appears in Extras. Special At the end of the Fake Ending, the player unlocks a basket full of exotic butters. It is given to the player as their paycheck from a typo from the monitor. Clicking on it will have the HandUnit's voice saying "Exotic Butters". Circus Baby Death Minigame When hovering the mouse over the bottom left corner of the Extras menu, the sprite for Baby from the Death Minigame will appear. Clicking on it will allow the player to play her minigame. Proper completion of the minigame will award the player with the second star and keycard upon proper completion regardless of if it is completed during gameplay or through the Extras menu. Trivia *Unlike the previous games, there is no "Jumpscares" and "Cheats" sections. **In the mobile versions, however, the "Jumpscares" section was always absent, and there were no cheats in the mobile version of the fourth game as it didn't feature the Halloween update. *This is the only Extra menu that has blueprints of the animatronics. *This extra menu has the most amount of "The making of (animatronic name)", the animatronics shown to be made are: Baby, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. *If one looks closely at Funtime Freddy's blueprints, they would be able to see what seems to be a human child in the fetal position in Funtime Freddy's stomach. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fnaf4_jumpscare_freddyinroom.gif|Nightmare Freddy's Jumpscare in the Bedroom. Fnaf4_jumpscare_bonnieinroom.gif|Nightmare Bonnie's Jumpscare from the Bedroom. Jack-O-Bonnie.gif|Jack-o-Bonnie's Jumpscare from the Bedroom (Replaces Nightmare Bonnie for the Halloween Update.) Nightmarefoxy bite.gif|Nightmare Foxy barking at the player in the Closet. Nightmare mangle spook.gif|Nightmare Mangle barking at the player in the Closet. Nightmareattack.png|Nightmare's jumpscare. NightmarionneJumpscare.png|Nightmarionne's jumpscare. FnaF4Map.png|The house Map layout, with Nightmare Bonnie (blue), Nightmare Chica (yellow), Nightmare Foxy (red), and Nightmare Fredbear/Nightmare/Nightmarionne (orange). Night 8 Load Up Screen.PNG|The loading screen for 'Night 8' (20/20/20/20). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Game Mechanics